Catharsis
by RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Ronin has always been a mysterious person, only ever referring to himself as a master thief and loner. When he has a run-in with someone from his past, he's finally forced to talk about how he got to where he is today. With a little communication, perhaps he can finally move on to a new stage in his life. Contains violence and depictions of abuse.
1. Tension

**This story contains depictions of mental, physical, and emotional abuse.**

* * *

The warehouse stood atop a hill outside the limits of New Ninjago City, the sun having set behind it hours earlier. Six hooded figures — the famed Ninja — made their way through the dense trees surrounding it, slipping around to the back and climbing onto the roof. They flattened themselves against it, enough so onlookers would not be able to see them, but enough so they could keep watch.

Another person crept out from the woods, sneaking around and hopping onto the roof easily. He settled himself beside the Ninja, looking out across the cityscape below.

"So," he murmured. "they show up yet?"

"Nope," replied Cole, not turning his attention away from the road leading up the hill. "Chances are they're waiting until the coast is clear."

"PIXAL hasn't alerted me to anything, either," Zane added, his eyes thankfully dim in the darkness. "The last sign of them that she saw was back in the city square."

"Mr. Sterling did say they'd be here tonight, though, right?" Kai asked.

"Apparently," Nya said, crouching next to her brother. "But it's hard to trust when a thief will strike." She sent a smirk in the man's direction. "Right, Ronin?"

Lloyd shifted as he turned to look at him, a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks for showing up, though. I didn't think you'd accept our request."

He laughed, rolling his eye. "Did you really think I'd let you guys have all the fun? Besides, if you need to catch a thief, let alone a group of 'em, you're gonna need someone who knows how they work."

Kai was about to respond with a witty retort, when Zane suddenly hushed them. "They're approaching. Everyone, get into your positions."

They hid themselves as best as they could, just barely peeking over the roof. At least ten figures crept up from the bottom of the hill, all of them keeping to the edges of the surrounding woods. The group all wore either black or navy, but didn't blend in with their surroundings too well, their outlines standing out against the trees. If Ronin had to guess, they were probably new to the thieving business; he'd made the same mistakes starting out.

Another approached from the middle, their face obscured by a black hood and mask. They disappeared around the edge of the warehouse, their group following them, and a faint creaking noise was heard. Their rustling grew faint, until it was silent.

"They're in," Lloyd whispered. He stood up, tiptoeing to the skylight. "Time for us to follow." The Ninja nodded, staying close behind him, but Ronin remained where he was; they would bring too much attention if they all went in at once.

Zane easily carved out a panel of the skylight, allowing them just enough room to squeeze through. They carefully landed on high stacks of cardboard boxes, which were tightly taped together and offered stable support.

Lloyd motioned for each Ninja to go a certain way: Zane was to stay near the entrance to keep an eye out for more intruders and alert the authorities once they caught them, Cole and Nya were to go further in, while Kai and Jay would stay between them to catch any stragglers.

Ronin finally hopped down from the skylight entrance, exchanging a quick glance with Lloyd. Thanks to his being a thief, he had given the strategy orders for this mission, and was pleased to see Lloyd following through with them. Of course, while he was down with the others, Ronin would head to the upper level and see what he could snag for himself.

Just because he was working with the Ninja for a mission didn't mean he could let some newbie thieves show him up, right? Besides, there could be some nice stuff there.

Thankfully, he had come up with the perfect excuse to break from the group. "I'll head upstairs to see if they're up there, too," he whispered.

"I'll come with you."

He smirked, pushing Lloyd away. "You need to keep an eye on your team. Don't screw anything up, got it?"

Lloyd groaned quietly, nodding. "Just as long as you don't leave us behind when we need you."

"Not a problem."

Ronin silently leapt across the enormous shelves and stacks, watching below as the amateurs cut away the tape on the boxes, taking anything from spare phone and computer parts to the completed products themselves. He fought the urge to laugh. Either they wanted to get caught, or they didn't have a clue about how to cover their tracks. They wore no gloves, so anyone could get their fingerprints from the tape itself.

He made it to the stairway, and went up to the second floor, careful not to step on an uneven or creaky floorboard. He looked around, grinning when he saw that none of the Ninja were paying attention to him, but rather on the intruders, positioning themselves above them.

Once he was upstairs, he was met with more rows of boxes and shelves, with a door at the end that was presumably an office of some sort. He was about to start looting, when he heard footsteps. He rolled his eye, and headed in the direction of the noise.

In the middle of the rows of shelves was the same person from before, in the black hood and mask, who he guessed was the head of the raid. They hadn't noticed him approach, so he simply snuck up behind them.

"So are you the reason this raid sucks?" They jumped at the sound of his voice, whipping around and glaring at him. He noticed they only had one good eye; their left eye was clouded over and half-shut. "I mean, I'm not one to criticize another person's thieving, but there's a lot here that you could do better."

They said nothing, simply glaring at Ronin. So he continued. "For starters, you brought a ton of people here. None of them are gonna get off clean, especially since they made no effort to disguise or camouflage themselves. Not to mention none of you are wearing gloves, so your fingerprints are gonna be all over everything, and since this is the third instance of so-called thieves breaking and entering, it won't be long before you're caught. Either you're inexperienced, or you're planning on escaping while they take the fall."

The person snorted. "Sounds like you're well-versed." They had a feminine voice, so Ronin assumed they were a woman.

"I don't mean to brag, but I've been getting away with thieving for a while now," Ronin gloated. "Too bad your career's over before it even started."

"You sure about that, babe?"

Though he was certain it was semi-playful banter, Ronin couldn't help but stiffen at the word…and the way it was said. "What?"

She shook her head, and pulled down her hood and mask. What lied underneath was a fair-skinned woman, her bright ginger hair held in a scraggly bun. She was not only blind in her left eye, but along the left side of her face and neck was a hideous burn scar, the bubbled tissue along her cheekbone and jaw distorting her facial features, cleaving her eyebrow in half.

The name came to Ronin as easily as if it were his own. "Scarlet?"

"Took you long enough," she taunted, jabbing him in the chest with one finger. "So why haven't you kept in contact with me, huh? Am I not a good enough thief for you anymore?"

His brow furrowed. "You didn't exactly leave me anything to go by. Besides, you told me we were done."

"That was a test, you idiot," she hissed. "I was trying to see if you were gonna man up and actually stay with me. Clearly that was a wasted effort."

Ronin frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Scarlet shrugged, her smirk looking even more monstrous than he remembered, thanks to her scar. "You certainly have." She grabbed his robotic arm, making him wrench it from her grasp. "Where'd you get this? Is it some kind of armour or something?"

"None of your business."

"Aww, little Rei's all flustered, is he? Where'd all your bravado go?"

Ronin shook his head. "I don't go by that name anymore. I'm Ronin now."

She laughed, loudly enough for everyone downstairs to hear. "How edgy. Then again, I never expected any less from you." She then sighed, stepping closer to him. "Look at us, having fun like we always used to. Don't you miss this?"

"Not in the slightest."

Scarlet elbowed him in the stomach, hard enough to make him wince but not enough to leave a mark. "Come on, lighten up babe. We should go back to how we used to be. You know, partners in crime? I bet it's been a while since you've had any help."

Ronin narrowed his eye, his arms slowly uncrossing. "You're not wrong about that."

She smiled sweetly up at him, reaching for his hand. "I could stay with you. We can plan heists, and be lovers in crime again. I'll show you just how much we can do together. It'll be just like old times."

He looked down, watching as she tried to hold his hand. He gradually gave in, taking it. "Yeah?"

Nodding, she leaned in, her emerald eye gleaming in the dim light from the windows. "Yeah. Trust me, it'll be just like I never left…"

He smiled, and withdrew his hand from her grip. "In that case…" He sucked in a breath, and swiftly punched her in the nose, making her screech and stumble back into the shelves, her hand cupping her face. "I think I'd prefer staying alone."

Scarlet growled, wiping the drops of blood from her nose, her mangled face twisted into a mask of rage. "You'll pay for that…!" She kicked his legs out from under him, the wind knocked out of him once he hit the floor. She was about to stomp on his throat, when he grabbed her by the ankle, grunting against the force.

"I don't pay for anything."

Ronin pulled her down, springing to his feet before she could recover. She gritted her teeth, and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back into the shelf. It teetered, before two rows of boxes fell and thudded to the floor, making so much noise Ronin was surprised the floor didn't give out beneath them.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed a smaller box and threw it as hard as he could at Scarlet, hitting her in the forehead. She yelped, and looked up to see Ronin turning tail and heading for the stairs. Smirking, she grabbed his robotic arm, giving it a harsh tug, making him choke out a wince.

"You aren't going anywhere! We're finishing what _you_ started!" She yanked on his arm harder to hold him against her chest, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling as hard as she could to keep him in place. He bit his lip hard, the base of his prosthetic tugging against his skin so hard he thought it would tear.

Trying not to let her see his grimace of pain, he brought his heel down hard on her foot, spinning around and throwing her against a shelf while she was stunned. This time, the entire rack tilted and fell to the floor, making it shake beneath them.

"Someone's being a little try-hard…!" she panted, the blood from her nose now dripping down her chin.

"Wonder why that is…!" Ronin hissed, his chest heaving for air. She aimed a punch for his face, but he quickly moved his head to the side and grabbed her arm as it whizzed past. After an exchange of struggle, he managed to get her arm behind her, pressing her elbow hard against her back. She screeched as she was forced to the floor, Ronin's knee on the back of hers.

A rush of footsteps was heard coming up the stairs. "Ronin?!"

He turned at the sound of Nya's voice, distracted from his hold on Scarlet. "Nya! Help me out here—!"

Scarlet reared up, throwing him off onto the floor. He yelled out as his head scraped against the wood. "Who's this supposed to be? She looks like a lost toy!"

Nya scrunched up her nose at the remark, helping Ronin up. "You're no supermodel yourself!" She sprayed a stream of water from her hands at Scarlet, blowing her back a few feet. She sputtered a bit, wiping the water away from her eyes before glaring ferociously at her.

"Really? Is that all you've got?!"

Before the fight could continue, Ronin pulled out an electric rope, throwing it at Scarlet. She screamed as she was electrocuted, falling to the floor. She struggled against it, her arms tightly secured to her sides.

Grinning triumphantly, Ronin marched over. "Unfortunately, it's non-lethal." Then he slouched, the exhaustion finally getting to him. Nya came to his side, supporting him with one arm, and he nodded his thanks.

Sirens sounded faintly from outside, growing louder as the red and blue lights flashed from outside the windows. Nya chuckled. "Sounds like her ride's here."

~o~o~o~o~

The police filed out of the warehouse, each one leading a handcuffed thief towards the vans gathered outside. The Ninja stood on either side of the door, smiling triumphantly in response to the glares and downcast glances they received from the thieves. Scarlet was the last one to emerge, struggling in the hands of two officers.

A sleek, silver car pulled up to the warehouse. Four well-dressed people, two women and two men, came out, and made their way to the Ninja, who respectfully bowed their heads. The man in the grey suit laughed, and shook his head.

"No need to be so formal," he said, holding out a red-gloved hand. "I'm grateful that you all came to my aid. I didn't expect you to be so punctual, though!"

Lloyd smiled, shaking his hand. "We would do the same for anyone, Mr. Sterling. If you ever need us again, you know where to call."

"Oh, please! Call me Alejandro, and consider me a friend."

As the Ninja spoke with Alejandro, his three workers respectfully staying behind to observe, Nya noticed that Ronin was not with them. She looked around, noticing the police commissioner speaking with him as he leaned against the side of the warehouse. She narrowed her eyes, and carefully approached, not wanting to interrupt whatever conversation they were having.

"…what she told us was that you struck first," the commissioner said. "As much legroom as I'm willing to give you, her wounds seem to tell the truth. You'll need to come with us, Ronin."

"Commish, it was self-defence," Ronin protested. "You really think she was gonna let me get out alive? I've got wounds too, you know!"

"She has a broken nose, you have a scrape on your forehead," he replied, shaking his head. "Your injuries are nowhere near as severe as hers. I understand that you're a thief first and foremost, but I'm not willing to risk a case of assault."

Nya frowned, and came up beside Ronin. "I was there, too," she spoke up. "She was more violent than she's telling you, trust me."

The commissioner glanced briefly at Nya, but turned his attention back to Ronin. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, Ronin, but we've had enough run-ins for me to know that…you're much more capable in a fight than someone else."

"He's not lying!" Nya insisted, getting between them. "In fact, she's the reason that the whole robbery fell apart! All the noise they were making on the second floor messed the group up! When I saw them, she had overpowered him, and I had to help. Do you really think Ronin would admit she was stronger if it _wasn't_ serious?"

At last, he made eye contact with Nya, and for a moment he was silent. Nya stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest as she straightened up. The commissioner sighed.

"Alright, if one of the Ninja says you're innocent, then I guess I'll let it slide. For now."

Ronin wordlessly nodded, and watched as the commissioner turned and headed towards the vans, helping the other officers get the culprits inside. Nya turned and gave a smile to Ronin, but was surprised to see he wasn't as grateful as she thought he would be.

"Yeah, tell him I can't handle myself," Ronin snorted. "That'll do wonders for my reputation."

Nya huffed. "You're welcome, by the way. If it hadn't been for me, you'd be arrested by now."

"I know, and that's the problem." He turned and grabbed the edge of the roof, hoisting himself up to the top. Not wanting to be left behind with such a sour remark, Nya spun into her Airjitzu, gracefully flying up to the rooftop, landing beside Ronin.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why am I supposed to rely on you guys to solve my problems?" Ronin snapped, glaring at her. "Would it kill you to just let me handle things? I don't need you or anyone else to help me with anything! So go back to the Ninja, and let me be the weird failure that drops in from time to time whenever _you_ screw up!"

Nya was about to shoot back a retort, but there was something in Ronin's expression that made her stop. It was the same one she'd seen in Cole's eyes when he'd lamented his being a ghost the previous year. She took a deep breath, mostly to keep herself from lashing out at Ronin, and sat down beside him.

"Spill it."

"What?"

"Tell me what's really on your mind," she said. He opened his mouth, but Nya interrupted him before he said anything. "You don't get this upset when we help you. You always say things about how you're a failure, but it's only ever a joke. What happened tonight?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't affect you."

"Yeah, it does. You once told me that I cared too much. Maybe I do, but right now you need someone who cares." She scooted closer to him, gazing up at him earnestly. "As much as I sometimes hate admitting it, you're our friend, Ronin. I won't judge you if you tell me what's wrong."

He looked over at her, meeting her eyes, and sighed. "Fine." He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the stars beginning to shine in the sky. "…I knew her. The leader of those thieves, I mean." His next breath came out harsher, ragged and tired. "Her name's Scarlet Monroe, and…she was my ex-partner. And ex-girlfriend."

* * *

 **Surprise! Here's the story outlining Ronin's past, Catharsis! I've been working hard on this story for quite a while, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it!**

 **If you have any predictions, theories, etc., then feel free to share them! I enjoy reading the reviews you all leave :3**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Ignorance

Nya stared blankly at Ronin, who didn't meet her eyes. He had a girlfriend? More importantly, he had a partner? "But…you said you only ever worked alone. Right?"

"I started working alone after I worked with _her_ ," he said, scowling as the last word came out. "I thought it would be fine, at first, but as time went on…we just weren't right for each other."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Is that all? From the way you two fought today, I don't think it was that simple." She scooted closer to him, putting her hand on his, finally getting him to look at her. "Come on, Ronin. You can tell me what happened. I promise I won't judge."

Ronin shook his head. "Yeah, right. You guys always judge me."

She smiled gently, and squeezed his hand. "I won't judge you about this. I promise."

He was quiet for a moment, breathing a long sigh through his nose. Nya was different from the other Ninja, especially when he considered how close they had gotten in the past. He couldn't be certain if she would keep his secrets, but it was worth a shot.

"Alright, fine." Then, he smirked. "But you should know, my real name isn't Ronin. It's…actually Rei Tesoro."

Nya's eyes widened. "What? How much have you been hiding from me?!"

He laughed dryly, rolling his eye. "You have no idea." He leaned back, smirking. "I was enrolled in the Ninjago Academy for Science and Technology. I was studying engineering, and…eventually, I met Scarlet…and someone else you might be familiar with."

~o~o~o~o~

The hallways of the Ninjago Academy for Science and Technology — NAST, for short — were more like those of a hospital or laboratory, Rei thought. Too pristine, white, and clean to be a place where teenagers came and went. Then again, these teens weren't typical high schoolers.

Rei and his friend, Cyrus, had been lucky enough to earn scholarships to the prestigious school, while most other students had their parents buy their way in. Sure, they were plenty smart, but not a conversation went by without mention of money, clothes, or extravagant parties.

~o~o~o~o~

"Wait a second, you and Cyrus went to school together?" Nya said, a disbelieving smirk on her face. "And you two were _friends_? Why hasn't he ever mentioned you?"

Ronin shrugged. "He's got a good reason. I'll get to that eventually, though."

~o~o~o~o~

Banners for the spring formal for the coming week were hung along the hallways, with reminders that ticket sales were to end that afternoon, for students to get their dresses and tuxedos early, and that the student council was sponsoring it so it's a chance to show school spirit.

It may have been officially called the Spring Formal, but Rei preferred to call it "Nerd Prom"; the overlap between the smart kids and rich kids was much to great to ignore, after all.

Rei was putting his books into his locker as he heard the familiar squeak of Cyrus' wheelchair approaching. He smiled, turning around to see him.

"So, how many teachers did you correct today?" asked Rei, leaning against the lockers.

Cyrus laughed, shaking his head. "That was only one time. But since you asked, I had to correct Mrs. Michaels' calculations twice, but only because she kept getting distracted." He leaned down to grab a book Rei dropped, handing it back to him. "Apparently her husband had an affair."

"That's too bad," Rei said, shutting his locker. Though he felt sorry for her, he was all too eager to change the subject to something more upbeat. "I almost blew up our assignment for chemistry."

"Again?" Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Was it because of you-know-who?" When Rei blushed, he laughed, playfully nudging him. "It was!"

"Shh!" He waved his hands to desperately shut him up. "She might be around!" After doing a quick look around, he lowered his voice. "Yeah, I got a little distracted. But she has such a nice smile, you know? A nice laugh, too, I just had to keep talking…"

Cyrus playfully smacked his leg. "Then ask her to the formal! I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked."

Rei shook his head, slouching. "She's probably got a date already. Besides, I don't think she's really interested in me. All we do is tell jokes whenever we're paired up in class, and that isn't much, anyway…" A flicker out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he straightened up. "She's coming! Act natural!"

Contradictory to his order, Rei stood like a statue, his mouth a firm line as sweat beaded along his forehead. Down the hall sauntered a redheaded girl, emerald eyes half-lidded from exhaustion of the day. Scarlet Monroe, Rei's usual lab partner and crush, was beautiful no matter what.

Rei tried not to stare, but even when he slightly glanced her way, her eyes happened to catch his. He gulped as she gave him a smile, and walked over. He chuckled shyly, trying to loosen up. "Uh, hey Scarlet!"

"Hey, lab partner," she said, nodding a greeting to Cyrus. "Thanks for keeping the lab in one piece today."

He laughed again, perhaps a little too loudly. "Yeah! It was hard, you know? Had to remember which chemical was what, and…all that." He shuffled his feet, looking down. "Uh, the results weren't too hard to get, right? We got everything down?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. And Ms. Hye said if anyone needed extra time, we can come in early on Monday to make adjustments."

Rei coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, good! That's good!"

Cyrus snorted impatiently, and elbowed Rei's side. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders a couple times, before speaking again. "So, Scarlet, are… I-I mean, do you…?" He bit his lip, and put his hands behind his back. "Do…you have any plans next Friday? I-I mean, are you going to the Spring Formal?"

She smiled, and shrugged. "I might. I'll probably go with a group or something."

"Oh, good! That's what me and Cyrus were thinking, too!" Rei heard him groan beside him, but knew he was already too far gone to be saved at this point, so why not dig himself deeper? "We'll probably just be with our own groups, but I hope we'll see each other there!"

"Me too!" She started to turn away, but took a notebook out of her bag. "Oh, thanks for letting me use your notes, by the way." She headed back down the hall, Rei's dopey and oblivious smile not fading until she was out of sight.

"How stupid did I sound? Scale of one to ten."

"Thirteen."

" _Dammit_." Rei slammed the back of his head against his locker, sinking to the floor. "I'm such an idiot. Now she definitely won't say yes."

Cyrus laughed, patting his shoulder. "It's in one week, not one hour. You have plenty of time."

"But now she's gonna associate me with the weirdo who could barely get a sentence out," Rei groaned. "I can't mess up like that again. I'll just hope she shows up next week, then drown my sorrows in punch."

"Now you're being overdramatic," he said. "Besides, I'll be with you. I won't let you embarrass yourself on your own."

Rei smiled up at him, getting to his feet. A clicking of heeled boots caught his attention, and he noticed a blonde girl heading their way. She smiled sweetly at them both, but turned her attention to Cyrus in particular. A mischievous smile seemed to play on her lips. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes before she spoke.

"So, Cyrus," she purred, "do you have a date to the Spring Formal yet?"

Cyrus exchanged a short glance with Rei, sighing. "No, not yet."

Her smile grew into an outright grin, and she giggled. "Then in that case, do you wanna go with me? I'm sure we'll have a great time."

"Thank you, but I'd rather go with my friends."

The girl's jaw dropped, her blue eyes wide in shock, and she hurried away to a small group of girls, her shrill voice reaching them from down the hallway. "He didn't buy it at all! You said he'd say yes for sure! He should be lucky I'm asking him at all!"

Rei rolled his eyes. "So, how many was that?"

"She's the fifth one. You'd think they would give up after they tried the first time."

~o~o~o~o~

At last, the fated night had arrived. Rei still had not asked Scarlet to accompany him, and his heart had been thundering every day during his classes with her. He and Cyrus were still going together, but he still hated that he couldn't ask a simple question. After all, the worst that could happen would be that she laughs at him, causing everyone else around them to laugh, therefore making him die of embarrassment on the floor, which the janitors wouldn't get paid extra to clean up, which would then lead to his poor mother taking out a huge loan to clean his dead body out of the school.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so simple of a question after all.

He was running gel through his hair when his mother, Michiko Shimizu, burst in unexpectedly. Rei leaped out of the way, accidentally giving himself a slight cowlick at the front.

"Where's my handsome little Rei of sunshine?" she chirped, camera in hand. "Cyrus is already here!" He didn't look much like his mother; her hair was dark brown, almost black, and her eyes were the same, whereas Rei's eyes and hair were both golden brown. She was somewhat short, but she didn't seem to mind that her son nearly towered over her.

He groaned. "Come on, Mom, do you ever knock?" He smoothed the cowlick back down, blushing as she picked stray hairs off his blazer.

"There's no shame in making sure you're all ready for the formal," Michiko protested, adjusting his tie slightly. "I can't believe no girl asked you. You're so handsome, I'll have to march down to your school and have a little chat with them."

Rei blushed, shaking his head as he gently pushed his mother's helping hands away. "No need to do that. Trust me." He gave himself one last look in the mirror, and smiled proudly. "I think I'm ready now."

Michiko hurried him out the door, and made him stand beside the garage, fussing over him to smile and stand up straight, as she snapped a picture of him. She looked at the picture, sighing softly. "You look so handsome, Rei." She walked over to him, showing him the photo. "If only your father could see this."

Rei smiled, giving her a hug. "He's probably seeing me now, Mom. He's proud of me, and of you."

She sniffed, and squeezed him tightly in her own bear hug. "You always know just what to say, sweetie. My little Rei of sunshine…" She kissed him on the forehead, smiling brightly. "Have fun, okay? Be safe. Remember, you don't need a date to have fun."

"Like the rōnin in the story, right?" His favourite story growing up had been _The Masked Wanderer_ , a story about a dishonoured samurai who didn't let his king or society disrespect him, and sought to be a protector of his own justice. He'd always wanted to be like him, ignoring what anyone thought of him to be who he truly was.

"Exactly."

She gave him one last hug, before sending him off to Cyrus' car; his parents were driving them to the formal, besides helping Cyrus with getting in and out of the car. Once Rei was buckled up, they waved goodbye to Michiko, who didn't go back into the house until they were down the road.

Rei fiddled with his sleeves on the way there, looking out the window. He could see Cyrus' concerned eyes in the reflection, and he wasn't surprised when he reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Do you think Scarlet will show up?" he asked.

"If she does, I hope she forgets my terrible attempt at asking her." Rei smiled halfheartedly. "But we'll have fun anyway, huh?"

Cyrus grinned. "I'm sure we will. Besides, I've been working on some dance moves! I'm not going to let them go to waste!"

"Really? It…isn't difficult for you?" He didn't know how to ask the question best; in truth he was just curious how Cyrus would do it.

Thankfully, he'd always taken questions like that in stride. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I've done enough research on it, and who says you need legs to dance? That's what I have arms for!"

"In that case, promise me you won't show me up, okay?"

Once they arrived at the school, Rei said a quick thank you to Cyrus' parents before they both went inside. Black and white streamers lined the hallways like arrows towards the auditorium. Already Rei could hear the pounding music and excited cheers of the students. He gulped, already feeling his stomach twist.

"Don't worry," Cyrus said, sensing his unease. "If she's here, you'll at least get to ask her to dance, instead of waiting an entire week for it to happen."

Rei chuckled worriedly. "I dunno if I even wanna ask her. What'll I do if she says no?"

"You'll come back and see me, then we can dance together!" Then he smirked, punching his arm playfully. "Of course, I didn't promise I _wouldn't_ show you up." Rei rolled his eyes, and nodded.

They pushed through the beaded curtains hanging in front of the doors. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, and the floor was covered in black and white confetti being thrown by anyone who could get their hands on some. Tables of punch and snacks lined the opposite end of the auditorium, itself being surrounded by girls in flashy dresses, and boys in only their dress shirts and slacks, their blazers having been abandoned somewhere.

Though some of the students stood to the side, most were enjoying themselves on the dance floor, clearly not caring who was watching. Rei would join them, if he could only find Scarlet and make sure not to embarrass himself in front of her. He felt a nudge on his back, and looked over to Cyrus' knowing smirk. He took a breath, and made his way into the dancing crowd.

As most dances went, Rei didn't exactly get into the rhythm by the first song. Cyrus was more confident and was already dancing; though Rei didn't want to admit it, Cyrus was a much better dancer than he thought he would be. He could move his wheelchair in time with the beat, as if it was his natural legs. Just watching him gave Rei the boost he needed to start dancing — though it wasn't really more than some shoulder movements and stepping side to side.

It wasn't long before Rei was dancing with just as much joy and confidence as Cyrus was, and for once even his fellow classmates and the preppy students didn't see him as some outsider as they danced around them. For once, he felt like he actually belonged.

Of course, with all the dancing came sweating and wheezing. Rei made his way through the crowd, and poured himself a small glass of punch. He leaned against the wall, his smile fading as he watched Cyrus dance on his own, swallowed up by the excited dancers. It wouldn't do for him to bring his friend's mood down, so why not let him have fun?

Rei sipped his punch, not even noticing when a girl came over to lean next to him. "Don't feel like dancing?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Not really. I wanted to come with someone, but I couldn't ask. But I don't wanna make my friend think I'm not having fun with him, you know?"

"I had a feeling you really cared about him. I think you're a great friend."

Rei turned his head to give her a smile. "Thanks—" He stopped short when he saw it was Scarlet he was talking to, who laughed as he blushed a bright red. "Oh! I didn't even know…"

"Hey, it's fine. I should've given you a warning that I showed up." She nudged his arm gently. "If all you wanted was to dance, you should've asked. I'm always happy to help someone who's just a little lonely."

"I'm not lonely! I'm just…nervous, that's all."

"About dancing? Come on, nobody here can dance!" The upbeat dance music that was playing slowly came to a stop, being replaced by a soft, slow melody. Boys and girls alike took the hands of their dates, pulling them into slowdances. Though to be fair, they weren't so much "dancing" as they were moving back and forth.

Rei looked at the floor, then smiled awkwardly at Scarlet. "Then…do you wanna dance with me?" Scarlet giggled, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor without another word.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them as she tugged him to the very centre of the auditorium, putting his hand on her hip as she put hers on his shoulder. Holding his other hand, she led him into a graceful waltz, stepping backward, then forward, then to the side, and back again. Rei struggled to keep up with her steps, surprised that she was even able to properly dance like this. Of course, this only added to his list of reasons why he had a crush on her in the first place.

He winced when he stumbled over her foot, biting his lip. "Sorry!" he whispered.

Scarlet smiled. "Stop thinking about it so much. If you just stop caring about looking good, you'll do fine."

He stared with his mouth agape at her advice, and took a brief moment to compose himself, emptying his mind of the fact there were others watching. His thoughts finally clear, he let his body move with Scarlet's, following through with every step and turn that she made, his hand squeezing hers gently to remind himself that what he wanted was finally happening. He was finally letting himself drift closer and closer to her as they danced, until they were mere inches apart. He held his hand up to twirl her, smiling once she was back in his arms.

"See? I can surprise you, too," he murmured with a triumphant grin. Scarlet returned it with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah? How about this?"

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his back, and dipped him low to the ground, their bodies pressing securely against each other. Rei's eyes went wide, and he couldn't find his breath as she brought their lips together.

Scarlet's kiss was enough to make him believe time itself stopped around them.

* * *

 **Thanks for being so patient with this next chapter! I honestly don't know why I took so long. Please, remember to leave reviews :3**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Trust

"Awww!" Nya cooed, cupping her cheeks with her hands. Ronin stared at her as if she had an extra head growing from her neck. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. But…that's just so cute! You can't be mad at her over something like that, right?"

Ronin rolled his eye, smirking. "Never said that was the end of the story."

"Right, my bad. Keep going. So you danced, then she kissed you…then what?"

~o~o~o~o~

Rei stared wordlessly into Scarlet's eyes, a mischievous glint shining back at him. Gulping, he looked around, and felt his face grow hot as he realized everyone around them was staring. His heart began to thunder in his chest, his mouth going dry as he struggled to stay calm. Cyrus was grinning excitedly at him, but he couldn't find it in himself to smile back.

She _kissed_ him, completely out of the blue. He didn't have any time to prepare himself, or say anything about it. Sure, the dance they were sharing was amazing, but he had no clue this was going to happen, especially not around so many people.

So many people who were staring, whispering, invading what should have been a private moment, what should have belonged only to himself…

He couldn't take it anymore.

Rei pushed Scarlet away from him, running for the auditorium doors. He ignored her calling his name, ignored the sound of Cyrus asking him where he was going, the only thought in his racing mind being that he needed to escape. He raced down the halls, his footsteps heavy in his desperation, stumbling up each set of stairs in his way, fleeing to the one place he knew no one would dare look for him.

He slammed the doors to the school rooftop shut, heaving a long sigh. Rei shivered at the cool evening breeze, walking over to the edge and sitting down, letting his feet dangle off the roof. He still couldn't process what happened, even as his mind finally slowed down from its frenzy.

Once his heartbeat settled down, and his hands stopped shaking, he groaned in disgust. "Can't believe I ran like that…" he grumbled out loud. He'd finally gotten the chance to dance with the girl he loved — even kissed her! — but he ran. Was he insane? He should have still been down with her, introduced her to Cyrus, living the night of his dreams. He was certain he was ready for something like this. Was he just kidding himself? Was he just a coward who couldn't face his feelings?

"There you are!"

He jumped and turned around, his face flushing bright red when he realized it was Scarlet. Her dress glittered in the moonlight, her eyes like shards of the most vibrant emerald. She looked like she came right out of one of his daydreams, wreathed in pale light and walking with the grace of a queen. Rei gulped, and focused his attention back on his legs dangling over the roof.

Scarlet giggled, and he heard her heels clicking as she went over to him. He tried not to squeak in surprise when she sat down beside him, but it came out as a croak from his dry throat. He avoided her prying gaze, even when she tried to lean over him.

"S-sorry," he muttered. "I'm not really a party person." She laughed, and nudged his shoulder.

"I can see that much." She reached over to touch his hand, and he gave a shaky smile, angling his head so he was just barely looking at her. "But why did you run away? I thought we were having fun."

Rei sighed. "I was. It's just…I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, especially not in front of all those people… It felt like they were invading our privacy."

Scarlet smiled, taking his chin and turning his head so he was facing her. If she hadn't noticed how red his face was before, she sure did now. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I've just always really liked you. You've always been so…fascinating, I guess the word is."

He felt his smile grow, and he shook his head. "Yeah, right. I'm just a chicken. I was gonna ask you to the dance, and I couldn't even work up the guts to do that. How am I fascinating?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're different from everyone else here." She leaned slightly, smirking up at the starry sky. "Everyone at this school is so…pretentious and snobby. They all think they're _so_ smart, and they flaunt it every chance they get, but I know they only got here because of their parents' money."

Rei stared at her in awe. She was saying everything that he and Cyrus had been feeling ever since their first day at school, right down to knowing the other students were far less intellectual than they thought they were. If he didn't already love her before, he'd be falling head over heels now for how outspoken she was.

Scarlet took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Then when I met you, you had a completely different vibe from every other guy I've met. You know you're here because of your skill, so you don't show it off every chance you get, and you're just a nice guy in general!" She smiled, stroking his cheek. "If there's anyone I wanna be with, it's you."

"So…it's okay if we date?"

She laughed, nudging him playfully with her shoulder. "Of course! If you want to, that is."

"Well, yeah!"

With that, she gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek. "Then I guess I'm your girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend, huh?"

"I-I guess so!" Rei stammered, his mouth now sore from how wide his smile had grown. As she laughed, he rubbed his blushing cheeks. He didn't imagine that this would happen so fast, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Of course, now that we're together…I don't really know that much about you. I mean, I know you take chemistry, but that can't be the only reason why you're here, right?" She scooted closer. "Come on, tell me more about you."

Rei smiled, glad to have the subject changed to something he could talk about without becoming a stuttering mess. "I got here on an engineering scholarship, and chemistry was one of the requirements. I have to take math and physics too, but if I'm being honest, physics isn't my best."

"Usually people say that math isn't their best subject… You really are unique, huh?" He blushed at the compliment, and shrugged sheepishly. Scarlet pressed on, "What about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, it's just me and my mom. Which is fine by me, I like having my own room and stuff."

Scarlet laughed, nudging him. "What about your dad? Did he divorce or something like that? It would be a pretty dick move for someone like you to get caught up in it."

At that, Rei sighed, shaking his head. "No. See, we've always been kinda poor, and my dad was always the one who made the most money. He worked day and night to provide for us…but he could never really make enough. My mom eventually had to get two jobs, but he didn't like the pressure it put on her." Rei pulled his legs up to his chest. "He eventually got laid off, and that made the guilt even worse…"

He didn't speak again for a while, and Scarlet leaned against him. "What?"

"I don't like talking about it…"

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay. You can tell me."

Rei bit his lip, and he let out a deep breath through his nose. "He couldn't get another job, no matter how hard he tried. Then one day…two years ago, actually…my mom came home from work…and found him hanging from the ceiling." He looked down. "She didn't want me to go to his funeral… I think she wanted me to remember him like he was when he was alive."

Scarlet was quiet, Rei's explanation sinking into the warm night air. "I'm…I'm sorry."

He smiled sadly. "I'm glad I could finally talk to someone else about it. Keeping it all to myself just didn't feel right."

She huffed, shaking her head. "You know what isn't right? Your dad getting laid off. I mean, what the hell was all that about? You guys needed the money, and you were already poor, so why couldn't his boss see that?" She curled her fingers into a tight fist. "His boss probably just wanted more money for his own pockets!"

Rei's eyes widened at her sudden change in attitude, and he took his hand out of hers before she got angry enough to crush it by accident. "I dunno, maybe he wasn't bringing in enough profit to keep him on board?"

"But it led to your dad killing himself! He should've at least tried harder!"

"Shh! We can't let anyone hear us! This place is off-limits, remember?"

Scarlet stood up, her hands on her hips. "Sorry. It's just…it pisses me off! This boss of his just makes me think of the kids here! Putting down everyone who actually deserves to be here, and only bringing themselves up so they can get more achievements and popularity!"

Rei sighed, getting to his feet and brushing off his pants. "I know how you feel… They're always treating Cyrus like crap. I guess they think he only got here out of pity. If they spent even an hour with him, though, they'd know just how much he actually deserves to be here!" He felt his hands shake, and he wondered if Scarlet's frustration was spreading to him, or if it was simply his protectiveness over his friend.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "I hate people like that the most. They're so prejudiced, and for what reason? He can't walk? He's got a wheelchair, he can still run someone's foot over." She folded her arms across her chest. "People like that need to be taught a lesson."

Rei shrugged. "My mom's always said that when it comes to ignorant people, it's best to ignore them and let them sort things out for themselves." Scarlet chuckled softly, and smiled at him.

"You really love your mom, huh?"

"I know it might be cheesy to say it…but she really is my hero. I mean, she took on so many jobs after my dad died just so she could take care of me. I owe it to her."

Scarlet nodded thoughtfully, and took his hand again. "In that case, can I meet her? She sounds like a great woman."

Rei gulped. He just got a girlfriend that night, and she already wanted to meet his mother? This night was going better than he expected. "S-sure! But I didn't exactly drive here, and I don't wanna make you walk home in heels…"

"Don't worry. I took my parents' car. Just give me the directions and I'll be at your house in no time!"

~o~o~o~o~

Rei opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible, gesturing to Scarlet with a wave of his hand. "My mom's probably asleep, so tiptoe, okay?"

"Got it."

He silently shut the door behind them, and crept his way into the darkened kitchen, avoiding as many creaking floorboards as possible. Rei could hear Scarlet step one way, then into his rhythm, likely to avoid the same issue. Though he was holding his breath, he could swear his heartbeat was loud enough to echo in the hallway.

Rei heard a creak, and turned around to Scarlet, who shrugged. Once he turned around, he gave a short scream when he was met with his mother, who had popped out of her bedroom, already wearing a long nightgown. Even in the dark hallway, her smile was as bright as ever.

"So? How was it? Did you have fun? Did you—" She gasped when she finally noticed Scarlet standing behind him, and squealed in delight. "You brought home a girl! Oh, I knew you would have a good time!" She immediately had Rei wrapped up in a tight hug. Though he'd always known her hugs to be bone-crushing, he still winced at the strength of this one.

"M-Mom, please!" he grunted, laughing. She let him go, and he cleared his throat. "This is Scarlet. She's my…new friend." Scarlet giggled beside him, and he coughed. "My girlfriend."

Michiko looked like she was about to cry, her smile incredibly wide. "My little Rei… I'm so happy for you! She looks like such a sweet girl!" She took Scarlet's hand in both of hers, giving a hearty shake. "My name is Michiko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlet. Take good care of my Rei, okay?"

Scarlet smiled, winking at Rei. "Don't worry. I'll keep him out of trouble."

He shuffled his feet, and realized he was still in his formal attire. "Hey, Mom? It's been a big night, and we'd really like some alone time, so…"

"Oh, of course! Don't let me keep you!" She gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek before she retreated to her bedroom, giving the couple one last adoring smile before shutting the door gently.

Rei led Scarlet to his bedroom, pushing his laundry basket aside so she could have more room to walk. Though it was rather small, it was cozy enough; he was never one for large rooms. His bed was tucked beneath a window, his desk and chair right beside it. Books were stacked next to his closet, which in hindsight he should have tidied up before he left.

Once he shut the door, she was already on his bed, taking off her heels. "Sorry about that. She gets really enthusiastic whenever I meet someone new."

"I really like her," Scarlet said with a laugh. "She's nothing like my parents."

"What are they like?"

"They don't really pay much attention to me, unless I do something they don't like." She snorted. "Then it's like they've been super attentive the whole time and wonder how I could've been 'hiding' stuff from them."

Rei sat down beside her, tugging off his shoes and blazer, laying them on the floor. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Scarlet chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. "Not like I care. Apparently there's people out there who would do anything to get dirt on us, so they always tell me to stay under the radar." She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I don't think I could resist telling someone about you."

Smiling, Rei took off his tie, putting it beside his blazer. "Y'know…I've never been in a relationship before. I hope I don't mess it up or anything."

"Don't worry," Scarlet murmured. "It's not as difficult as some people make it look. And remember, you're way different from anyone else I've ever dated. I have a feeling you'll be just fine."

"But what if—" She silenced him with another kiss, and this time, he didn't hesitate in kissing back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She eagerly pushed him down onto the mattress, the bedsprings creaking beneath them. Rei felt his cheeks grow red again, but he welcomed it this time. Scarlet was the only girl to have ever made him feel this way, so why should he fight it?

Soon, she separated from him, nuzzling his neck. "You're special, Rei. Don't ever doubt that, okay? Especially when I say it, because I'll always mean it." She playfully tapped his nose. "Promise?"

Rei grinned, kissing her forehead softly. "I won't ever doubt you for a second."

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Remember, I do appreciate reviews :3**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Control

The previous night was a blur. All Rei could remember was the dance, bringing Scarlet back to his home, her curling up with him in bed, kissing…and somehow their clothes disappeared in the mist of his memories. Other than that, there wasn't much to recall. Not that it mattered to him, he was more than happy to know how exhilarating it felt afterwards.

He opened his eyes, the pale dawn light shimmering through his window. Rei rolled over, raising an eyebrow as he sleepily looked around for Scarlet. In his barely awake mind, he thought it reasonable, and upsetting, that she would up and leave him while he slept.

"Good morning." He turned his head to the whisper, and saw her sitting on the floor, sprawled out in front of a few yearbooks from his closet. Her hair was a mess of orange, and her eyes still drooped from drowsiness, but to Rei she was the same goddess from the previous night.

He smiled softly, sitting up and stretching. "You snooping?"

She giggled. "A bit. I found one of these sticking out and I thought I'd have a peek. Then I found more and I couldn't stop myself."

Rei sat down on the floor beside her, and noticed she had the pages turned to the school photos. "Find me or you in there yet?"

"Nah. I was looking for something else." She pointed to a picture of a posh-looking blonde, a fake smile plastered on her face for the camera. "She beat me out for a scholarship when I first got here. Apparently her dad's some Ninjago City government official, and he promised the principal more funding for the school if he let her in. Suddenly the scholarship I worked hard for was 'given to another future student of important need'."

"That's not fair at all." He then noticed another student two rows below her, and pointed to him. "You see him? That guy offered to help Cyrus with whatever he needed because he's 'a poor guy in a wheelchair'. Turns out he didn't do anything and just said that to look good in front of the teachers." Rei snorted. "And surprisingly, he got a special invitation to an engineering conference while Cyrus had to stay back."

Scarlet frowned, flipping the page. "Look at all these people. I know for a fact that none of them deserve to be here. They just have special connections that are apparently more important than skill." She turned to Rei, green eyes glimmering in fury. "People like us get thrown under the bus!"

Rei quickly motioned for her to keep quiet; he didn't want Michiko to be worried about all the noise. "Yeah, but there's nothing we can do. If we try to speak up about it, they use their connections to make us shut up. It's in all the movies!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But what if we did something without them knowing…?"

"Like what?" asked Rei, his brow furrowed. "Send anonymous letters or something?"

"No way, that's too weak," she said. "They need something that'll _really_ set them back, something that'll make them think twice about messing with people."

He chuckled. "If only we could take their achievements away, since they take away all the attention and big chances from us normal people." Though it was only a passing thought, he could almost see the lightbulb flicking on in Scarlet's head as she gasped.

"Of course! Rei, you're a genius!" She squeezed him in a tight hug, and he winced in her crushing embrace, but didn't fight it. "I knew you were something special!"

Once he was released, he coughed, turning to meet her gaze. "What? You're not actually thinking we could take something like a scholarship from them, right?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of…stealing."

" _What_?"

"You know, like a black market. There's that new social media website thing up, right? PostLine? We could take their stuff, like watches or bags, then sell them to needy students online! It'll teach them what it's like to see someone have what should've been theirs!"

Rei's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Absolutely not. No way. That's way too far. We should start small, like spreading rumours or something."

Scarlet wasn't relenting, folding her arms across her chest. "Come on, Rei. They need a _hard_ lesson, not a slap on the wrist. This black market idea is just the thing that'll put them back in their place. Besides, it's on the Internet! Nobody will know we're doing it! We'll make up fake names, put in a fake location, then ta da! Perfect payback!"

"I don't know… What we get caught?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and scooted closer to him, their eyes meeting. "Sweetie… They won't find out it's us. I'll make sure of it. This is the best thing we can do to really get back at them for everything they've done to innocent people. They've stolen opportunity from people who deserve it, so we'll steal things that they love from them." She smiled softly. "And it'll keep anyone else from acting the same way."

He had to admit, when she put it that way, it sounded convincing. He certainly wasn't about to forgive the other students for treating Cyrus like some shiny trophy, either. Besides, if it ever got too difficult, he could always back out later, right?

"Then…maybe it'll be okay," Rei conceded, smiling at her. "I trust you, after all."

Scarlet beamed, and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Rei! You're the best! I promise, this'll all work out just fine." She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "You have a computer, right?"

He showed her to the aging computer on his desk, kneeling beside her as she got the necessary accounts ready for them on PostLine. The false names were surprisingly convincing, making him wonder just how long Scarlet had been planning this for. The triumphant grin on her face told him at least a month, perhaps longer. Either way, he could feel her joy as his own, his heart lifting as she occasionally giggled to herself or turned to gaze lovingly at him.

There was a warmth in her eyes he'd never seen in anyone else before, he realized. What he wouldn't do to dive into those emerald depths. He shook his head, blushing. _I sound like a romance book,_ he thought, smirking to himself. _But I guess when I'm with her, I can't really help it…_

~o~o~o~o~

Monday had arrived faster than Rei thought it would, and school life was already back to its original schedule. Scarlet decided to walk in with him that morning, holding his hand and smiling sweetly at anyone who cast a glance their way. He didn't know if the other students found it odd that they were now dating, or if they simply didn't care. For once, though, he was pleased to have their attention on him, especially since he could show off his new status of dating Scarlet. It wasn't just their first day at school as a couple, however.

It was also the first day of their lives as thieves.

Scarlet made it seem easy. While they walked through the crowded hallways, her hand was hidden beneath her bag, free to slip into someone else's and take whatever she could easily grab. At one point, she even "accidentally" bumped someone into a locker, expertly snagging her bracelet while she apologized. Rei had to remember not to stare, but also took note of what she did, just so he could copy it later.

When he arrived at his locker, he suddenly remembered a very crucial detail from Friday night: he never told Cyrus where he went.

His friend immediately met his eyes, and swiftly wheeled over to them. "Rei! Where did you go?! You had me worried sick!" Then, he noticed Scarlet, who was still glued to his side. "Ohh, I see now!"

Rei averted his eyes to the floor, sheepishly grinning as she playfully nudged him. "We kinda hung out after the dance… Sorry for not telling you."

"It's fine! Especially now that I know you won her over!"

Scarlet smiled, leaning on his shoulder. "How could he not? He's just _such_ a cutie!"

Rei rolled his eyes, willing away the heat rising to his cheeks. "You guys are so embarrassing. I haven't even introduced you two yet!"

Cyrus happily extended a hand to her, taking the one that wasn't practically fused to Rei's hand. "I'm Cyrus Borg. I study robotics, but also engineering, just like you and Rei. Trust me," he sent a teasing look to his friend, "he's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" she laughed. "I wish I knew my boyfriend would be such a motormouth while I'm not around. What all has he said about me?"

Rei gulped, waving his hands frantically. "Cyrus, don't say anything else! Come on!"

Scarlet cheekily grinned, elbowing him playfully. "I'm only teasing, Rei. Besides, I think it's adorable that you've liked me for this long." She kissed his cheek, taking his hand again and swinging them between them. "Especially now that we can be a couple for real."

"Anyway," Rei said firmly, eager to turn the attention away from anything else he may have told Cyrus, "your advice totally worked. I owe you big time."

"Then you can pay me back tonight, maybe," he said with a smirk. "I was thinking we could go bowling or something. You can come too, Scarlet. It'll be our first night out as a group, since it's usually just me and Rei."

"Yeah! It's fun when it's just the two of us, but it'll be even better if you come!" he agreed. "What do you say?"

"Oh. Um…" Though he thought Scarlet would accept the offer, she suddenly looked apprehensive, shrugging. "I dunno… I wouldn't wanna get between you and Cyrus, since it's always just the two of you, like you said."

Rei smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand gently. "No way, it'll be fine. It'd be nice to have you come along with us, you don't need to worry about getting in the way!"

She sighed, shaking her head. "You know what they say, three's a crowd. You guys go have fun on your own, okay? I'll catch up on some homework and stuff."

Cyrus exchanged a glance with Rei, his mouth forming a stiff, thoughtful line. Then, he smiled at Scarlet. "I get it. It's just because you guys only just got together, right? You need time to be together. I'll let you guys have a few days to get used to things, then we can have a get-together! How does that sound?"

There was a short moment of consideration, when Scarlet's smile returned. "That's really thoughtful of you, Cyrus," she said, gratefully nodding. "Maybe you're right. We'll spend some time on our own, then we can call you up when we think we're ready to hang out together."

Relieved to have that out of the way, Rei nodded in agreement. "Alright. In that case, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Same table as always!"

With that, Cyrus wheeled his way down the hall, expertly speeding away from anyone who dared try to grab his chair to move him out of their way. Rei still couldn't believe it when he saw students doing that. He obviously didn't need anyone's help, and he wasn't getting in anyone's way on purpose, so what gave them the right to do that?

"He's a really good friend, huh?" Scarlet asked as he got his books out of his locker, leaning against the one beside him.

" _Best_ friend," Rei corrected with a proud grin. "He's been there for me ever since I came here. Showing me the ropes, how to study better… I dunno what I'd do without him."

"Are you gonna introduce me to anyone else?"

Rei quizzically looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your other friends. Where're they at?"

He halfheartedly snorted, closing his locker. "Cyrus is all I have, actually. Not like I'd have any other friends; I'm too weird for them."

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything." She smiled gently as she took his hand again. "I just thought…I dunno, that you'd have at least one other friend." She winced upon finishing her sentence. "Not that I think you aren't popular!"

"No, no, I get what you mean," Rei said with a laugh. "But since I'm not as 'financially gifted' as everyone else here, I kinda slip under the radar."

Scarlet sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that." Then, she beamed. "On the bright side, at least there's no other girls I have to look out for, huh? And no other girls who have to look out for me!"

Rei laughed, nudging her side. "Please. I already know you're the best girl out there. I don't think there's anyone else here who could take me away from you."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, see that rich guy up ahead?" She pointed to the tall boy ahead with slicked-back hair. His heart started to pick up speed as her voice lowered. "I hear he's got one of the newest phones on the market. Let's make up a plan for your very first pickpocket, okay? So, first, you're gonna walk up ahead of him, then I'll be behind him…"

* * *

 **A shorter chapter than normal today. The next chapter will likely be the same, but it's all in preparation for some heavy stuff later on.**

 **Please remember to leave a review :3**

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. Denial

"So…it really isn't your fault then, is it?" Nya said, leaning back on her hands. "If Scarlet's the one that convinced you to steal in the first place, then really she was just forcing you to do it the whole time, right? So you had no choice!" She waited for Ronin to agree with her, but he simply gave her a blank — almost forlorn — glance. "…Right?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "That's how it started."

~o~o~o~o~

A week had passed since Rei and Scarlet began their black market, and they already gained quite a haul. He had no idea where she picked up her skills, but she was able to steal not only cell phones, but also jewelry, even articles of clothing. So far, Rei only managed small things like wallets; he was too nervous to take anything more.

Nonetheless, he felt they were making an impact. They'd made several sales already, and even received messages from their customers thanking them for offering such a variety of products for so cheap. Their marks didn't notice where their belongings had gone, but Rei had seen some of them wearing the bracelets and jackets that they sold. He even saw Cyrus wearing a jacket that he, personally, stole from one of his tormentors.

Thankfully Cyrus never asked Rei if he knew about it, only that he remembered seeing one of the other students with a jacket exactly like it. In fact, he only mentioned their black market once, saying that it sprouted overnight. He pretended like he didn't know where it could have come from, but felt his heart swell with pride in himself. If this was how his and Scarlet's black market was helping people, then it would all be worth it.

During lunch that day, Rei decided it was finally time for him to try a little thievery on his own. Scarlet had told him not to do it without her help, but the desire nagged at him for days. Besides, he must have learned enough by now to not get caught.

Around this time, the auditorium would be full of students setting up science projects for the end-of-the-year showcase. This left the classrooms unguarded, but still full of fun things for the taking.

He started with his own chemistry classroom. He took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching him, before he slipped inside. While he pretended like he was looking around his usual desk, just in case anyone caught a glimpse of him, he snagged a soft leather wallet and necklace from one bag. He took out whatever cards were still inside — they wouldn't be much use anyway — before pocketing the wallet, and moving on to the next.

Once he decided he'd taken enough, Rei peeked out the window, then left the room just as it was before. Okay, maybe not exactly as it was before, but enough that no one would notice anything.

Just as he exited, Scarlet was suddenly at his side. "Whatcha doing?"

Rei gasped, his hand flying to his chest. "Geez! Don't scare me like that!" After he calmed down from his brief scare, he smiled. "Just practicing."

"Oh yeah? Practicing what?" She eyed his bag, smirking. "Something I shouldn't know about?"

"No, of course not! You know, chemistry… Fixing formulas, looking at the chemicals again. That fun stuff." Her prying gaze continued, and he sighed. "Okay, yeah… I was stealing. I figured I should try it out without your help for once. I think I did good!"

Scarlet giggled. "I'll be the judge of that." She motioned for him to hand his bag over, rifling through his haul. "Not bad… You're better than I thought you'd be."

"You think?" he asked, beaming.

She gave his bag back to him, pecking his cheek. "I'll let you steal without my help as much as you want, then. Besides, you'll need to practice on your own before you're at _my_ level."

Rei grinned, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think I'm there already?"

"You're so cute… Not quite." She walked back down the hallway, letting Rei follow her. "Anyway, how does it feel?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, you were so worried about doing this in the first place," she explained, briefly pausing as a group of girls walked by, smiling innocently at them, "I didn't think you'd ever be able to pull it off. In fact, I was expecting you to give up after the first day."

Rei felt a sharp pang in his gut at that remark. "Really?"

She looked over at him, smiling reassuringly. "Hey, don't take it so hard. I don't mean I thought you were weak or anything. I just thought you wouldn't like it." She took his hand, squeezing it. "But you proved me wrong. Now I know you can handle it for sure."

"Oh… Good!" He laughed sheepishly, and lowered his voice. "I'm not gonna lie… It actually feels great."

"Yeah? How so?"

He looked around, then led her to a quiet corner in the hallway. "I feel strong doing this. It's like…these rich kids have been so horrible to me and Cyrus for so long, so it's like I'm getting some power back from them."

Scarlet beamed, excitedly grabbing Rei's hands. "Isn't it awesome? They're finally getting a taste of their own medicine, and we're the ones giving it to them!"

"In fact…I don't think I'm even worried anymore." He straightened up, feeling his confidence swell now that he admitted it. "I know I'm doing the right thing! These guys won't learn any other way, so we have to keep stealing from them."

"You won't have to worry again, got it?" Scarlet said, holding his hands to her chest. "This is the best way to get back at them for everything they've done, and trust me, it only gets better from here."

Her emerald eyes were like sparkling embers as she spoke, and Rei could feel every ounce of passion in her words striking him to the core. His former doubts were petering out, and it was all thanks to the one girl who truly believed in him, beneath his awkwardness and poor financial background. If she had hope in him, there was nothing he couldn't do.

~o~o~o~o~

Such a long school day clearly required some form of levity, and Rei couldn't think of a better way to relax than going to the Ninjago City mall. Sure, most of the things there were a bit out of his price range, but it would be a nice way for him to spend some time with Scarlet.

However, he missed hanging out with Cyrus, so he asked Scarlet if he would be able to come with them. To his surprise, she agreed. Normally she would've insisted that he should stay behind, so that she wouldn't get between him and Rei. Whatever had changed her mind, he was glad they would get to spend some time with each other, at last.

Scarlet pulled him around to all her favourite stores, showing him all the things she wanted to buy but couldn't. Granted, she only said so when Cyrus was listening, because the moment his back was turned, she gave Rei a knowing grin, and he would smile back; she had to keep pretending like she didn't have enough money.

They soon made it to a makeup store, and he couldn't help but wonder what the appeal was. He saw no issue with women wanting to buy makeup and use it — it was their business, after all — but he had to wonder what the difference was between one brand of lipstick and another, or what it mattered that certain mascaras were better for different eye colours. Couldn't they all just be black?

He watched Scarlet happily flit between each display, though. If it made her happy, then it surely must have been important to her. She would lift up different sample tubes, dabbing some on her hand, then wiping it away. He wondered if he could ever pull off makeup sometimes, but seeing how seriously she took it made him think otherwise; unless she helped him, he doubted he would find the best look for himself.

It wasn't until she was looking at the nail polish displays that Cyrus pulled Rei aside. "Did you see any of that?"

"What? The green ones? Yeah, they might look nice for her—"

Cyrus elbowed him. "No!" he hissed, then pointed to her bag. "I watched her stick lipstick and mascara into her bag. She's shoplifting!"

Rei raised his eyebrows in shock. "What? You're kidding. She wouldn't steal from a store! You probably just saw her move it around and thought she was putting it in there."

They stood in silence for a brief moment, before Cyrus jabbed a finger towards her. "Then how do you explain _that_?" Rei followed his gaze, and his eyes widened as he watched her subtly jostle her bag, a flicker of dark blue catching his attention.

"O-oh."

"Go talk to her! Tell her this isn't right!"

Although he didn't want to accuse his girlfriend of shoplifting — especially considering the hypocrisy of them stealing from students — Cyrus wouldn't let it slip that easily. He hated any kind of wrongdoing, for any reason, which was the main reason he didn't talk to Cyrus about their black market in the first place. Rei sighed, and gently tapped her on the back.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?"

She visibly jumped, which only made him fear the worst, and turned around. "Wh-what do you mean?" Her eyes were wide, innocent-looking, but the way Cyrus tensed made Rei guess he wasn't convinced for a second.

"We watched you put that nail polish in your bag," snapped Cyrus. "And I saw you put lipsticks and mascara in there, too. Are you planning on paying for them? Or are you keeping them in there?"

Rei immediately felt the need to cover up for Cyrus' sudden aggressiveness. "We just thought you were gonna forget, that's all. I wouldn't want you getting caught by security for no reason, after all."

Though she did seem startled, Scarlet's composure returned once more, but it seemed forced this time. "Oh, that! Heh… Sometimes I put what I want in my bag so I can carry it around easier, that's all! Besides, you don't think I can carry this all on my own, do you?"

Cyrus' brow furrowed, but he sighed. "I…I guess not. Sorry. I mean, Rei's right, I didn't want you to walk out of the store by accident, y'know?"

Despite being wrongly accused of shoplifting, Scarlet gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry, it's okay! Sometimes I forget things, so if anything this is really helpful." She winked at Rei. "You always want the best for me, huh? Although I have a feeling you'd try to cover up for me."

He blushed, and nodded. "I'd definitely try."

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus looked down at his watch. "It's getting late. You should go pay for it, then we can get home before it gets too dark out."

Once she payed for her things, Rei walked her to the bus stop. He only took a few glimpses at her expressions, but he could have sworn he saw her hiding the faintest of scowls. After saying goodbye to Scarlet, waving to her as she was taken home, they began their walk home. Cyrus was silent for a long while, the only sound from him his wheelchair squeaking or bumping against a crack in the sidewalk. Once they were near his house, though, he spoke up.

"I might wear glasses, but I'm not blind," he muttered. "I know what I saw. There's no way she was planning on paying for any of that. Especially after we went into those other stores and she said she had no money? How would she suddenly have enough for all that makeup?"

"Are you still thinking about that?" Rei asked. "Look, I trust her. You don't have to be happy about it, but it's what I'm choosing to believe, and maybe you should trust her more, too. Besides, makeup's cheaper than clothes. Maybe she was just being careful?"

Cyrus groaned. "Believe whatever you want. But…just be mindful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

Rei smiled, walking Cyrus to his front door. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow!"

He arrived home about half an hour later, giving Michiko a quick hug and kiss before he retired to his bedroom. As he was getting ready for bed, his phone rang. Checking the ID, he saw that it was Scarlet. Smiling softly, he sat on the edge of his bed as he answered.

"Hi. Miss me already?"

He heard a giggle on the other end. "Maybe a little. Um… About what happened at the mall…"

"I had a talk with Cyrus," he said quickly. "I told him that I trust you, and that he should learn to trust you some more, too. If we all hang out together more, then maybe he'll learn you're not a bad influence or anything."

"That's…kind of the issue. I _was_ shoplifting."

Rei's eyes went wide, and he was more than a little happy that Cyrus wasn't there to see him and say he told him so. He had to fight to keep his voice quiet. "You were…? But why? I thought taking from the rich kids was enough!"

"It is!" she insisted. "It's just some stuff for myself. I really needed it, though. If I can't blend in with the kids at school, they'll notice me for sure when I do my thing. I need to look just like everyone else so that they don't suspect a thing. You understand, right?"

He bit his lip. Scarlet had a point — no one would really be able to point her out in a crowd — but taking from actual stores, instead of individual people? It seemed too risky for his liking. It wasn't like stealing at school; not only were there more witnesses, but there were security cameras to consider, as well.

Scarlet took his thoughtful silence as disagreement, and she sighed sadly. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"O-of course I do," he said. "I just…don't want you getting in trouble. Cyrus is already suspicious, and if anyone else thought you were up to something…"

"I know. I'll be careful. I always am."

Rei smiled at her reassurance. "Good. Um… I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I forgive you," she replied, and he could tell in her voice she was smiling. "But…I don't think Cyrus does. Maybe we shouldn't hang out together, after all, me and him."

"Maybe… It's okay though. You guys just weren't as good a match as I thought, that's all. Kinda like…two mismatched puzzle pieces, huh?"

Scarlet laughed, something he always loved to hear from her no matter the circumstance. "Yeah, sure. Goodnight. I love you."

"I…love you, too," Rei murmured, the words so gentle and soft on his tongue, but so heavy and full of emotion. He'd never said it to anyone other than his mother, and yet saying it to Scarlet felt right, somehow. "Goodnight."

She hung up first, and he lied back in bed, staring up at his ceiling. He was torn between how much fun he had that day, and how Cyrus got so distrustful all of a sudden. On one hand, Cyrus had been his best friend for so long that they could practically read each other's thoughts. On the other, Scarlet was his girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend did he make if he couldn't trust his own girlfriend?

He shrugged to himself, knowing such an answer wouldn't come to him when he was so exhausted. He curled up under the covers, his mind full of fleeting images of Scarlet, her emerald eyes so full of joy and mischief, her wholesome laughter and smiles…and that unnatural, uncharacteristic scowl she tried to hide that day.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

 **Thanks for being so patient with me! Also, please don't feel shy about leaving a review! I love them :3**

 **Stay tuned!**


	6. Anger

Maybe Scarlet's discussion with him a few nights before had made him hyperaware, but Rei was getting worried about their black market. It was becoming more noticeable that students' belongings were going missing, and he noticed that they were more wary of anyone who happened to bump into them. Even when it came to the lockers, kids were trying to hide their combinations by huddling around their locks.

Rei wasn't sure if the teachers had realized anything yet, but he was noticing more posters around the school warning everyone to keep an eye on anything important, or to leave expensive things at home. Scarlet assured him that everything would be fine, but he couldn't fight back the way his heart would thunder in his chest when someone looked at him.

Even Cyrus, who preferred to keep his nose out of gossip, was growing suspicious. "Have you ever been to the black market website?" he asked him after their classes were done for the day. "You should see all the stuff that shows up there."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" It was hard to feign ignorance, especially in front of his best friend, but he had to do it for Scarlet. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he sold her out, anyway?

"Stuff that only the rich kids here would have. You know, fancy watches, jewelry, even wallets have shown up. I didn't think they'd ever want to part with things like that."

Rei nodded absently, hoping that if he pretended not to care Cyrus would change the conversation to anything else. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like his friend knew he was hiding something.

"So, I've been thinking about what happened a couple days ago, at the mall?" Cyrus said, trying to meet his eyes. "I feel bad about accusing Scarlet of stealing. She seems nice, and it wasn't good of me to just pin a crime on her."

He forced back a wince. "O-oh, uh...that's good! I'll let her know you apologized." The urge to tell Cyrus the truth — that she actually was shoplifting— was weak, but it lingered on the tip of his tongue like an insect sting. If anything, he wanted to go back to talking about the black market.

His avoidance, unfortunately, caught Cyrus' attention. "Rei? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course! Just, uh... I'm worried about the black market thing." A bad excuse, but Cyrus accepted it easily enough.

"It's weird, isn't it? Nobody can prove that these things were stolen, because everyone just says that they bought it somewhere. The students can't prove these things were originally theirs, and then there's the teachers, who don't even know how to find it!"

Rei's eyes widened. Managing the website was Scarlet's responsibility, but he didn't know she was keeping it so well-hidden even from the teachers. "Seriously? I mean, I know these websites are really new, but that just sounds ridiculous."

Cyrus laughed. "It's just what I've heard, and it's all from the rich students. They _might_ just be complaining that things aren't getting solved fast enough, but they might be right."

Hearing that, Rei rolled his eyes. "They have more than enough money to replace them, when you think about it. It's not like _their_ parents are behind on rent or anything."

He should have just kept quiet and nodded his head, because Cyrus was instantly suspicious. "Are you feeling all right? You're not usually this fired up about them."

"Y-yeah, obviously! But they've treated us like crap for so long, don't you think it's about time they get a taste of their own medicine?"

Cyrus raised an eyebrow quizzically, then smiled. "I used to, but I think they're just threatened by my grades. They know how hard I work, so they're probably too scared to try anything against me. I think if I just keep being as nice as I can be to them, they'll come around." Then, he playfully nudged Rei's side. "And they've definitely seen you with Scarlet, so they know you're a total chick magnet."

Though he was a bit flustered by that comment, Rei continued, "You really think they deserve sympathy? They've harassed us ever since we first got here, and you think they should just get away with it?"

"No, not like that! Geez, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, but the spark of indignation in his chest only grew fiercer. "I just don't think they should be treated like innocent victims!" Then, he snorted disdainfully. "If anything, I don't think we've taken enough from them."

Cyrus' wheelchair screeched to an immediate halt. "What did you just say?"

Rei's brow furrowed in confusion, until he briefly went over what he told him in his head. "I-I...I mean, I don't think _they've_ taken enough from... Like, I meant the people running the website..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Rei," Cyrus said, his glare burning through his skull. "You're stealing from people? What, is Scarlet in on it, too?" Immediately Rei turned away, but he could still feel his gaze on him. "Tell me."

Rei gritted his teeth, whipping his head back around. "Yeah, okay? She is! It was her idea in the first place!"

Cyrus scoffed. "I'm gonna guess she actually _was_ shoplifting the other day, too." He grabbed Rei's hand insistently, forcing their eyes to meet. "You have to give back everything you stole, Rei. You can't keep doing this; you'll get in trouble! You could be expelled, blacklisted from every college in the country... You can't throw your life away for some petty revenge!"

He yanked his hand out of Cyrus' grip, giving a glare of his own. "It isn't petty! These kids've had it too good for too long, and now me and Scarlet are actually doing something about it. I don't know what I have to do for you to know that we're doing the right thing, but I'm not gonna stop just because of what you think."

Cyrus stared at him in disbelief, his hands trembling as he gripped the armrests. Then, he shook his head. "Fine. I won't tell anyone that you and Scarlet are the ones running the black market. But only because I hope you'll realize what you're getting into." With that, he sped right past Rei to the front doors, not looking back once.

~o~o~o~o~

For the first time in a while, Rei sat in the kitchen as he waited for Michiko to return home. His mother had recently been working extra shifts at both her jobs. Though he offered to find a part-time job, she refused and told him he should focus on his schoolwork. After all, in her eyes having high grades would be one of the best ways to get into a good college.

However, everything that he and Scarlet were doing made him wonder otherwise. Many of the students they stole from had more connections to college professors and affluent business owners than he could count. He knew from hearing them talking about parties and get-togethers almost every Friday that they didn't worry about getting into college. Applications may as well have been handed to them on silver platters. Meanwhile he, Scarlet, and Cyrus had to work twice as hard for someone to even give them a second glance.

The thought made Rei's blood boil. How could Cyrus not agree with what he was doing? He knew better than anyone how horrible it was to be looked over in favour of someone with more "ability". What he and Scarlet were doing was nowhere near as horrible as how the students — and the faculty members, now that he thought about it — had always done.

The door shutting distracted Rei from his thoughts, and he smiled as his mother came in, her hair in a messy bun.

"You're out of your room?" she asked, her eyes concerned. Then, she gave a cheeky grin. "Is there a spider in there again?"

Rei laughed. "No! I just wanted to talk to you about some things once you got home, that's all."

Michiko hung her purse off the back of the chair, pulling it out with a wooden creak and sitting down. "What do you need to talk about? Because we've already had 'the talk' and you have a whole book about that now. It even has pictures!"

"Mom! No!" he groaned, covering his face with his hands as he tried to forget the book stuffed in the very bottom of his drawers. "I meant...serious stuff." To cover his tracks, he quickly added, "We were talking about these kinds of things in biology." Once he had her attention, he leaned back in his chair, wondering the best way to word his internal conflict with Cyrus. "Let's say...a coworker was always getting credit for something, and no matter how much you tried to get your boss's attention with your own projects and achievements, this guy just keeps getting handed praise that you think you deserve. Maybe he's even worked with you, but took all of the credit for the work you did. Would you do anything to actually get the praise you deserve? Even if someone thinks it's wrong?"

Michiko pursed her lips, folding her hands under her chin as she pondered. A stray hair fell in front of her eyes and she took a moment before pushing it back in place. "I think in that case, there's a lot to be considered. How important the project is, and what exactly it is you plan to do, for example."

Rei decided to play up her sympathy. "What if it was about me? If someone was taking things from me, would you do whatever it took to get payback?"

"Is someone stealing from you at school? I've been hearing a lot of stories about thefts there."

He shrugged, hoping she would let that part go. "No, it's just an example."

Michiko pondered some more, then smiled and pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Obviously I would do anything I could for you, Rei. No matter what gets in my way, I won't stop being the best mother I can be for you." She capped it off with a kiss on his forehead.

He laughed, and hugged her back. "Thanks, mom."

A knock at the door sounded, and Rei quickly offered to get it before Michiko could stand. Peering through the window, he grinned and swung the door open as he saw it was Scarlet, inviting her in immediately.

Once Michiko saw her, she smiled warmly, standing up and heading to her room. "I'll leave you two be. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"We won't," promised Rei, turning his eyes to the ground when his mother made a knowing glance between him and Scarlet.

Scarlet gave him a tight hug once Michiko's door shut. "So, did you have a good day? You didn't wait for me after school this time."

"Yeah, something...came up." He chewed his lip nervously, wondering how he was going to admit that he accidentally told Cyrus about their involvement with the thefts. Surely she would understand that it was a mistake, and he would be careful not to let it slip to anyone else, right?

Her brow furrowed as he stood in silence. "Is it about us?" she asked, quickly holding his hand. "We're not breaking up, are we?"

Rei gave a short laugh, squeezing her hand gently. "No, of course not. I just don't know how you'll take what I'm about to tell you, that's all." She urged him on with a tilt of her head, and he took a short, but deep breath. "So...I kinda accidentally told Cyrus that we're the ones running the black market site, and that we've been stealing from people."

Although he expected her to be a bit disappointed, he never imagined to see her entire face contorted in such a mask of fury that she looked like an entirely different person. Her voice was quiet, so as not to alert his mother, but still seethed with anger. "You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry! It slipped out during an argument, and—"

She shoved him backwards, making him stumble and collapse into the chair behind him. "Are you stupid?" she hissed. "How could you let yourself get so carried away?! Is what we're doing so unimportant to you that you just blab about it whenever you feel like it?!"

"N-no! Like I said, it was an accident..."

"Well, 'accidents' will get us caught, and it'll be entirely your fault if it happens!" She whipped away from him, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're so overly-trusting...it's idiotic."

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone! He's my best friend, he won't turn us in or anything."

"You don't actually believe that, do you? He doesn't understand that some people have to steal to make a living. You saw how pissed he was at the mall a couple days ago. Do you really think you're safe from that just because you're his friend?"

Rei felt a sting in his chest, and he looked away guiltily. She was right; he should have had a better handle on himself, should never have said anything to Cyrus about the black market that day. "...I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her face softening. She sighed, turning around and cupping his cheek gently. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry, too. But seriously...if you would just listen to me for once, I wouldn't have to get this mad. You understand, right? I'm just trying to keep us both safe."

"I know..." He stood up, trying to give her a hug, but she gently pushed him away. "What?"

"You need to promise me something first."

He frowned, then nodded. "Okay. Name it."

She took both of his hands, holding them to his chest, her gaze boring into his very soul. "I really don't think Cyrus is good for you. He obviously doesn't support you, or us. Promise me that you'll stop talking to him. Okay?"

Rei's eyes widened in disbelief. Cyrus was the first true friend he'd ever made. Sure, Scarlet had a point in that he was becoming distrustful towards them, but it was nothing a short discussion wouldn't fix, right? Then, he thought back to earlier in the day, in which a simple "discussion" led to him revealing what he and Scarlet were actually doing. In hindsight, Scarlet was making more sense than ever; keeping Cyrus as a friend would be far more risky than he was willing to admit, and cutting that tie would keep them safer in the long run.

Finally, he nodded. "I promise. I'll never talk to Cyrus again."

She smiled, and pulled him into her warm embrace. Their argument from before melted away from his mind, and she had forgiven him for his slip-up. All was right once again.

Then, she lifted up the duffel bag that he didn't even notice she brought in with her. "Now...we have some prices to set."

* * *

 **Geez, it's been a while... Oh well!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	7. Ambition

Graduation was a fairly subdued affair, now that Scarlet and Rei's black market had truly begun to take off. The valedictorian speech – naturally read by a classmate who did not deserve it – made a scathing reference to the matter, in the form of calling the perpetrators "jealous cowards" that the student body would rise up against. Rei tried not to roll his eyes at the irony, and opted instead for a quick glance at Scarlet, who seemed to have the same idea.

It hurt, though, that when Cyrus accepted his diploma, he paid no mind to Rei, and in fact seemed to gaze right over his head. When Rei's turn came, Cyrus still ignored him, and his heart had sunk, even in spite of Scarlet's cheers and his mother's delighted smile. Of course he adored Scarlet, and did not regret his actions, but no longer having Cyrus's support made his achievement of graduating feel hollow.

After the ceremony, Rei stood by the edge of the auditorium, Scarlet glued to his side. He tried not to watch Cyrus happily celebrating with some of the other students, especially when Rei was aware that he had his back completely facing him.

At one point he did turn around, and when Rei's gaze met Cyrus's, he hoped that there would be a smile, or even a glimmer of recognition. There was nothing in his eyes, though. In fact, Cyrus was outright scowling at him, until he looked away again to laugh at someone's joke.

 _Fine,_ he thought bitterly, shutting his former friend out of his mind. _See if I care_.

Scarlet suddenly kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna get you something to drink, okay? Be right back."

"Oh, thanks," said Rei, smiling as she left to the refreshments table.

Looking around the crowded auditorium, he noticed that he was one of the only students who was alone. Such a sight brought him back to the prom, only this time, Cyrus was not coming back to keep him company. He took his attention to the floor, as if looking elsewhere would dispel the thought, trying to tell himself that he had Scarlet, that he needed no one else anymore.

He wasn't alone for long, however, as Michiko reached over and ruffled his hair. "Something on your mind, honey?" She looked over at Cyrus, her brow furrowed. "You two haven't talked in a while. Don't you want to take a picture with him?"

Rei shook his head. "No... I don't think he'd be interested."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"We had a fight, that's all. Nothin' to worry about."

She sighed, patting his shoulder. "If you want to talk about it later, we can, okay? I wouldn't want you to lose a friend right when you graduate."

"Yeah... Thanks."

~o~o~o~o~

He didn't go to the graduation party that night. Instead, Rei and Scarlet spent the rest of the night in their bedroom, sorting through the black market website. She was comfortably curled up against his side as he sat on the tiny chair, perfectly nestled into the curve of his body, playing with a stray strand of Rei's hair. It was getting a little long, but he was beginning to like the way her fingers felt as they ran through it.

"So... How are we gonna keep the website up and running properly now that we graduated?" Rei asked, noticing that only a few products were left for sale. "It'd be weird if we kept going to the school to take stuff from kids, right?"

Scarlet grinned. "I was wondering when you'd point that out." She unravelled from his body, standing up. "See, these classmates of ours are gonna go to college, get degrees, and probably become CEOs of some big monopolistic corporations. They'll treat their workers like crap, and suck money out of innocent people like vampires. And what's more? There's _currently_ companies that do this to us. Big chain grocery stores, up-and-coming technology enterprises, you name it! Our classmates will be assimilated into these awful ways of thinking, which means we need to put a stop to it by any means necessary."

Rei opened his mouth to reply, then just as quickly closed it. Then opened it again. "... What?"

She laughed. "Silly... What I mean is, we're going to the next level. We're gonna steal from the stores themselves, and we'll sell their products for way better prices."

His eyes widened. "Shoplifting? Like...what you did all those weeks ago?"

"What I _still_ do," she corrected him. "It's time that you learn the real first steps of fighting back against an oppressive system."

Rei shook his head, the chair squealing backward as he stood up. "No, no. Scarlet, this is going too far. It was easy at school, but this is technically actual corporations we'll be going against. They have cameras, connections–"

"Oh come _on_ , Rei! I've gotten away with it several times, and I haven't been caught once."

"Cyrus caught you, remember?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "This again? Do you actually believe in me, or do you really think Cyrus was right when he left you behind? Are you just trying to hold me back? Are you gonna leave me behind because of how jealous Cyrus was of our relationship?"

"Of course not!" Rei insisted, stepping closer. "I just...didn't think we'd go this far, that's all. A-and I don't know if it's really a good idea. Not that I don't trust you! I mean, stealing from students was already risky, and I'm still not as good as you are at it. But if we steal from people who have experience with thieves and shoplifters..."

"You're thinking of the worst-case scenario," she said dismissively. "Obviously I won't let you do this all by yourself, and having two of us will make it even less likely that we'll slip up." She cupped his cheek with one hand, stroking it with her thumb. "With me at your side, I'm not gonna let anything happen. Okay?"

Rei felt his cheek grow warm under her touch; she knew exactly what to do to make him putty in her hands. He turned his gaze to the floor, weighing his options. He'd come to enjoy the thrill that came with thievery, especially from those he felt deserved it, and Scarlet had a point that their classmates would begin to think unethical business practices were okay. But he was still worried about getting caught. Now that they weren't in school, detention was the least of their worries. If they failed, they would be arrested.

"Rei, baby..." she murmured, tilting his chin up to look at her, wrapping her other arm around his waist to pull him closer. "I know what I'm doing. And I promise we won't be caught."

He exhaled softly through his nose, before he finally nodded. "Okay. I'll go wherever you want me."

"I'll always want you, Rei," she purred, hugging him. "And I'll never leave your side."

~o~o~o~o~

Nya waited for him to continue. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ronin's fingers curl into tight fists at his sides. Looking up, she saw him turn away, his jaw tight.

"Aren't you gonna keep going?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

He huffed, shrugging. "I should. But the rest of it...isn't for the faint of heart. I'm not really proud of it, either..."

"Ronin..." Nya tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, and to her surprise she wasn't brushed off. She smiled softly. "Tell me what else happened."

Ronin looked over at her, and rolled his eye. "Don't gimme that look..." He laughed, and relaxed his posture. "Alright... So, we started doing exactly what she wanted: stealing from chain retail stores, and still from other people, as before. I think we had been doing it for about a month or two..."

~o~o~o~o~

Once they were able to slip into a small alleyway, Rei sat down, his hands sweating. No matter how many times they shoplifted, he couldn't stop the apprehension from hitting him like a train. Meanwhile, Scarlet looked confident, if not downright serene, as she peered out of the alley from the corner of her eye.

"Did anyone see us?" Rei asked cautiously, afraid to take a look for himself.

Scarlet grinned. "Doesn't look like it." She ruffled Rei's hair. "You did way better than I thought you would, babe. I honestly thought you'd give up the second we walked in."

He blushed at the nickname, reaching into his jacket's inside pocket and pulling out two watches. "These should probably sell for a lot, huh?" Before he could take anything else out, Scarlet grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Don't take everything out here!" she whispered, looking around. "What if someone sees?"

"But you just said-"

"No one saw us come _out_. If someone sees us _now_ , they'll definitely think that we're up to something. We don't need to attract any unwanted attention out here, so just take a look at everything once you get home, got it?"

He thought it over, then nodded. "Okay... Wait, so I'm gonna have to decide on the prices by myself?"

Scarlet pulled him up to his feet. "You've seen me do it more than enough times. I'm sure you know how it works by now. Just sell it for a little less so people think they're getting it for a bargain." She winked. "You can handle it on your own."

Rei scratched his neck nervously. "If you say so..." He looked past her at the store again, his brow furrowing.

She sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Just... I feel bad. Guilty, I guess."

Laughing, she made him put the watches back into his jacket pocket, then wrapped her arm around his waist. "Of course you do. But don't worry! Corporations like this deserve to know how it feels to be robbed from, because they do that to workers' livelihoods all the time. And we're giving back to people like us, people who grew up in poverty!"

Rei sighed, and grinned, admiration for his girlfriend swelling in his chest. "You should've done public speaking more often. You're so encouraging."

She cooed playfully, waving her hand. "Oh, stop! Soon, you'll be able to steal and feel nothing but pride in your own skills, trust me." She kissed him on the cheek, winking. "We should split up now. Don't want anyone to see us, right?"

"Right. See you soon!"

The walk home wasn't long, surprisingly, but Rei did feel like eyes were constantly on him. He tried not to look suspicious as he peered around at every person who passed him. Perhaps it was only his paranoia, but he couldn't help but feel a lingering gaze on him at every stop.

Another thing he couldn't stop worrying about was if his haul was at all visible beneath his clothes or in his bag. It was the middle of August, after all, so him wearing a jacket at all was dubious enough. Every time he thought he could feel something slipping from its place in the inside pockets, he'd shift his body as casually as possible to make it fit back in. Granted, seeing someone awkwardly shuffle around every fifty feet was weird, but it was the best he could do.

Once he got home, he immediately ran into another issue.

"Welcome home, Rei," Michiko greeted, smiling warmly at him, not seeming to notice how stiff Rei's posture became. "Did you and Scarlet have fun today? Where did you go?"

He forced his own smile. "Oh, we went to the park! We watched some ducks in the pond, i-it was nice!" He internally cursed himself for his voice cracking at such an inopportune time, but laughed to play it off as casually as possible.

Except Michiko noticed that, too. "Are you feeling okay? It's been so hot out, and with you wearing that jacket, you must be overheated..."

She reached to help take it off, but Rei sharply backed away. "No! I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm just...super tired. Been a big day, y'know?"

"Okay... Well, I just finished making dinner, so you can put your things in your room and we can eat!"

Perhaps Scarlet's influence was putting him more on edge than usual, because he shook his head and stepped around his mother, heading to the kitchen. "I-it's fine, I can just make myself a plate and eat in my room."

"You don't want to eat together...? Are you sure you're okay, Rei?" The concern in Michiko's voice made him stop, but only for a moment, as he served himself some rice and chicken stir fry.

"Yeah! Like I said, I'm just really tired, so we can talk more tomorrow, okay?" He kissed her on the cheek, quickly walking past her before she could register it. "Love you!"

"Ah... Love you too, sweetie."

Rei shut his door behind him, setting his plate on his desk before shrugging off his jacket and bag onto the end of his bed. He began carefully organizing what he had stolen – watches, shirts, even a rather pricey handbag – shovelling forkfuls of food into his mouth as he thought to himself what he could get for everything.

Keeping his haul clean from his food was a priority, so he opted to sit at his computer instead, first working on typing up descriptions of everything, then settling on appropriate prices. He thought back to what Scarlet told him about her process, in that it needed to be lower than retail price, but high enough to actually bring in money.

As he typed descriptions – making sure to omit anything that made the products less than desirable, like scuff marks – he couldn't help but feel proud of his progress. He was so afraid of theft at first, and here he was now, feeling like a legendary criminal mastermind for his haul. His heart pounding in his chest, his sweaty palms – none of it was anxiety. It was _exhilaration_.

It felt amazing.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he grinned upon the realization. This must have been what he was always meant to do. Taking from the rich, and giving to the poor...he knew there was a folk hero who did the same, but he couldn't place the name. Either way, he knew he must have been the modern day version of such a figure.

How far could he go like this? With Scarlet mentoring him, he could strike out as a master thief of his own doing. He would become a symbol of freedom and rebellion for those like him, while the rich and corrupt would not only bow to him, but obey his every demand. Scarlet would be so proud of how far he came, and Cyrus would finally see what he was missing out on. Rei was not a delinquent like Cyrus thought he was.

"I'm a hero," Rei whispered to the mental image of his former friend, grinning from ear to ear.

The sound of his doorknob turning made him jump, and he realized far too late that he didn't lock it. He saved everything as a draft before logging out, getting off his chair and spinning to see his mother's face.

"I just wanted to come check on you..." Michiko began, then looked past Rei to his bed, where everything he stole laid. "...What is all this?"

Rei's mouth went dry. There was no explanation he could give that didn't start with the phrase "none of this is actually mine". Besides, he was still reeling from his own incompetence over not locking his door. He could already hear Scarlet berating him for his idiocy.

"Rei Tesoro." He gulped, looking up at his mother. "I want an answer. Now."

"I-I..."

She marched past him, sifting among his things. "We can't afford this... More importantly, you can't afford it." She turned around, folding her arms across her chest. "I want to know where you got all of this, right now."

"Scarlet got it all for me!" he lied, forcing a smile onto his face. "Y'know, all presents for dates, and s-stuff..."

Michiko shook her head, her lips forming a stiff line. "I know when you're lying. And I'm beginning to suspect you stole all of this." She threw a wallet onto the pile in frustration. "I've taught you better than this! How could you?" She held up her hand when he tried to speak, not wanting a retort. "I don't care how you did it. What you are _going_ to do, though, is return all of it, and apologize."

Rei stared at her, mouth agape, but straightened up. "No. All of this? This is a statement! A revolution! We should have been doing this all along, instead of letting ourselves get walked all over. We don't have to be helpless! Scarlet knows exactly what we need to do, because she's brave enough to do what others won't!"

Her brow furrowed in frustration, her dark eyes piercing into Rei's own defiant gaze. Though he was shaking, he stood his ground, the silence between them almost palpable.

She exhaled stiffly through her nose. "So. It was all Scarlet's idea. I should have known she wasn't good for you, what with her constant phone calls and never leaving your side..." Michiko brushed a fistful of hair back from her face. "In that case, I'm going to give you two options. You can either break up with her, and return everything that you two stole... Or you can leave my house, and never come back."

Rei's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

"Do I sound like I'm in the mood to humour you?"

He had no idea how his mother could say such a thing to him. What kind of ultimatum was this, where he had to choose between his girlfriend or his home? He adored his mother, and did not want to leave her behind. She would be all alone, losing her husband and son in only two years. He couldn't do that to her.

But Scarlet understood what he was going through. She wasn't like Cyrus, who thought a good mood and complacency would solve everything. She wanted to do something about her poverty, and that made Rei want to do something about his own situation, too. If his mother wanted him to give up what they were doing, that would make her just like Cyrus.

She would be a coward.

Rei narrowed his eyes, grimacing as he moved purposefully about his room, grabbing armfuls of clothing and shoving them into his bag, along with his stolen goods. He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, swallowing hard.

Michiko glared at him. "So that's your decision?" She didn't wait for an answer, yanking his empty plate from his hands and storming out of his room.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but his mother's attitude inflamed his own, and he slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped out after her.

From in the kitchen, she whipped around to watch him leave, but seeing her furious expression only made Rei angrier. He balled his hands into tight fists, not caring that his nails dug into his palms painfully.

"At least Scarlet's doing something about being poor!" he snapped, marching to the door, swinging it open. "She's taking action! Unlike dad, who up and killed himself when it got too hard!"

Michiko's anger instantly fled from her face, dropping the plate in her hands as her eyes and mouth widened in horror. When it shattered against the floor, tears streamed down her cheeks, a quiet sob escaping from her throat. But Rei didn't care. He left, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

As he made his way down the street alone, the sun setting on the horizon before him, he could feel any remaining attachment to his home evaporating. Even though he should have felt free, guilt ebbed at his heart again, this time for a different reason.

Perhaps it was the emotions of the situation getting to him, but as he walked towards Scarlet's home, he was reminded again of one of the scenes in _The Masked Wanderer_ , when the rōnin was forced to leave behind his kingdom to walk his own righteous path.

Rei sighed, having never felt more "masterless" before in his life.

* * *

 **For various reasons, this took a while to write. Mostly my own procrastination.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned!**


End file.
